the_wonderous_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Agro Orga
Agro Orga, or just Orga, was a massive, carnal pleasure-driven beastial monstrosity that served the United Republic and Pike Empire, and was said to be one of the most dangerous and sex-crazed creatures in the universe. He is said to have the highest kill count in the Wondrous Universe, but while this could be debated, he definitely has the highest kill count in Pike Lore. Created by a mysterious alien race to become the ultimate superweapon, Orga was once a drone-like creature that operated with maximum efficiency. However, what the alien scientists failed to realise was that a horrible mistake had been done in Orga's birthing tube. One tube, containing an excessive amount of sex cells, was not turned off one night, and thus an untold amount of these cells rushed through Orga's bloodstream, giving him his trademark sex drive. Later on, Orga gained sentience via the manipulation of Nathaniel Pike, whom discovered him while with a scout team trying to find allies against the Freddy Army and later the MetaTyrants. Orga turned on his masters and incinerated them all viciously. Later on, Orga, Pike, and Sergei Vladimir would attack the rogue general Piano's Tang Rebellion outposts across the Galaxy. Orga personally was responsible for the destruction of dozens of Tang outposts and killing thousands of their members. Piano himself tried to kill Orga via his own personalised space-craft that had turbolasers attached onto it. Orga promptly fired some of his white juice onto the craft, causing it to malfunction and explode, though Piano survived by transmitting his consciousness into a clone body. Later on Orga would be present when the UR was beset by endless civil wars, and participated in mass executions of anti-UR dissidents. Orga himself personally defiled many women and was eventually arrested by Pike after he was pressured by citizens. Later, Orga broke out and murdered tons of citizens. This was in part due to Albert Wesker's manipulative game, in which he sent a Blood Tea shipment stolen from Mortis and gave it to Orga. Orga's power was increased tenfold and he wiped out 95 percent of the Republican Army. Orga fought in many wars and bore many children over the next few years in the UR Civil War and Anarchy period. He killed billions in his legendary rampages that had him equally feared and revered across the universe. Orga's machinations ended when Pike returned and re-established order. Orga returned to his post as Pike's loyal pet (and later son), and fought for his master across the universe. During the Morgoth Wars, Orga often had sex with Terri Pike, much to Konstantin's chagrin. Of course Orga didn't give a fuck. When Morgoth's forces invaded Orga protected Pike and the royal family valiantly, exterminating legions of Orc and Cultist troops in the process and even giving Zog a run for his money. Orga also took on Ungoliant and won when a fight broke out in the Resistance base. Orga also participated in retaking the Dark Plains from Morgoth, acting as a tank force for the main Pike Army, which used him as cover. Orga's atomic breath also wiped several more battalions of Orcs out of existence and he even hit Zog several times, forcing him to retreat. When the Dark Empire invaded Orga did his best to fight off the impending armies, but even his legendary powers could not halt their ceaseless advance. Orga was believed dead when Dark Empire forces overwhelmed him on a distant planet in the Outer Rim. Orga was actually still alive and went on a lone adventure with some friends, tearing through legions of drones and other horrors and eventually discovering the meaning of life. However Orga's short term memory loss forgot, and the old man who revealed this secret passed away soon after. Orga then met up with Pike and friends soon before the NUR split away and formed a separatist state away from the Pike Empire. Orga hijacked citizen cruise spaceship and used it to pilot between the Pike Empire and NUR, since both were at war with the Dark Empire. Orga had sex many times with people of all genders and species while also fighting off the Dark Empire on all fronts. Later the Dark Empire capitulated for a short time, giving the free Universe time to regroup. Orga was among the few rogue Pike Legionnaires to chase the Dark Empire Remnants into Unknown Space, bombing many of their major aircrafts and killing numerous generals, lieutenants, and field commanders. Orga was a decorated war veteran, but his bloodlust was unending so he often participated in anti-corruption raids on corrupt ministers in Pike Empire territory. Of course this was a coverup so Orga could massacre entire populations out of boredom or bloodlust, or both. Orga continued to serve Pike and now works with Oliver West's Empire, but due to Oliver West's uninspiring leadership Orga often goes rogue and destroys Coruscanti buildings and gets into fights with Davy Jones's Kraken and Hade's Clash of Titans Kraken. Category:Characters Unfourtantly a few years later, Orga, still battling corrupt politicians and filthy anti-Pike savages, was exposed in an weakspot. This "weakspot" was a large and soft scar on his lower abandom which never healed after his many battles with Morgoth, which terrorists took advantage of and bombed with heavy fire. Fatally injured, Orga retreated into the mountains to heal with his advanced regenerative abilities. Now to this day Orga seeks out Buddha, why? Probably to find out a way to heal his fatal injury, rape them, or seek out the meaning of life. Probably all three.